


you know i only wanted fun

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dry Humping, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long day of practice, Georgi has an odd request for Viktor.





	you know i only wanted fun

**Author's Note:**

> okay listen i know this is a weird ship but i was talking with my boyfriend about georgi being confused about his sexuality and it somehow ended up with him giving viktor a blowjob so. here you go. 
> 
> enjoy!

Georgi is kind of really confused.

He knows he likes girls— he's kissed enough of them to know he loves how soft their lips are. But he can't help but feel like there's _something_ about boys. In the changing rooms, whenever Viktor takes off his shirt, he feels something pulling at his gut and he doesn't know what to do about it.

He's jacked off to gay porn a few times, but he has to straight porn too, so he doesn't think it affects the outcome of whatever his sexuality is.

He's seen magazines with scandals about how Viktor was seen in a date with an ice dancer, about how Viktor wears flamboyant makeup on the ice as if to make an statement. Georgi doesn't really care about it, but how open the goddamn silver-haired boy is about himself makes him almost envious.

And he wants to know, honestly, even if to do so he has to ask his rinkmate and sort-of friend if he can suck his dick. He'll probably laugh at him or something, even though Georgi knows he isn't like that at all.

He sighs worriedly when he enters the changing room, which is empty besides him and Viktor. The other skater is shirtless and Georgi can see his toned body and his face is also so good it pulls at the strings in his stomach like it's a guitar.

"Hey, uh, V-Vitya?" he says, trying to sound bold even though his voice cracks the slightest bit.

"Yes?" his voice isn't low at all (hell, it can be even high-pitched for a eighteen-year-old boy) but Georgi still feels like he's being pulled by magnetic force towards Viktor.

"Can I, uh, suck you off? I wanna figure out my sexuality and I know you're really open about it, so I thought—" Georgi starts rambling, his cheeks turning redder by the second.

Viktor grins wildly and Georgi feels like he's in heaven. "Of course, Georgi," he tells him. "Is it your first blow job?" he asks and Georgi is almost surprised with how quick he is to take off his pants, to only leave his boxers on.

"U-uh, yeah," Georgi nods, and soon Viktor is against the wall and Georgi is kneeling down, his face a few inches away from Viktor's crotch. He's really nervous, especially because it's his first time doing something like this.

Viktor doesn't pull down his boxers but instead takes Georgi's hand on his and helps him up, and then starts grinding on him. Georgi lets out a gasp as he feels Viktor's dick against his own through their clothing.

Before he knows it, he's grinding back, rubbing his cock through the clothing against Viktor's. "O-oh, Vitya," he breathes, and Viktor puts his hand on his hair before, without warning, his lips meet Georgi's.

They're still humping on each other, breathy moans exchanged as Viktor kisses the other teenager like he needs it to breathe. On his lust-drunk state, he realizes it's the first time he's kissed a boy, and it tastes different but still as sweet as with a girl.

When they pull away, Viktor is hard and Georgi notices this when he pulls down his boxers. He's hung, and Georgi stares at him in amazement. Georgi pulls down his pants and boxers down too and he jerks himself off a little before he puts a hand on Viktor's cock.

Georgi's lips meet the head of Viktor's cock clumsily, and he starts to lick the tip and around it with a bit of nervousness. Viktor lets out a strangled moan when Georgi goes a little deeper into him. "Oh, you're doing so well for your first time, Gosha," he breathes.

Georgi tries to go all-or-nothing when he attempts to go even deeper. He's deepthroating it and he feels bile rising up his throat before he gets off Viktor really fast, breathing in and out quick. "Oh, fucking hell."

"You shouldn't have tried that," Viktor tells him, a mischievous grin still plastered on his face. "Just sucking and licking should be okay, Gosha."

Georgi nods and soon he's back to his task. He feels too many things when he looks up and sees Viktor's face thrown back a little bit, eyes closed. He's sucking other skater's dick now, and even though he knows he's doing an awful job it feels... good.

He sucks a little bit on Viktor's cock before starting to lick the slit again, gaining a full body shiver from Viktor. Georgi never thought he'd see the other Russian skater in this position, shirtless, in pleasure and with his cock being sucked by him. It feels so weird but good.

Georgi ends up rutting against his unused hand, needing a release. He comes all over his hand in a matter of minutes, and he doesn't get to pull away as he moans against Viktor's cock. His dick sucking and the vibrations around Viktor's dick seems to be enough, because for when Georgi pulls away Viktor is jerking off quick and rough before coming all over Georgi's mouth.

Georgi takes about two seconds to chose to spit the come out of his mouth. Georgi knows they need to shower (especially Viktor, whose forehead shines with sweat) and he sighs as he gets up from his kneeling position. "How did I do?"

"Great for your first time," Viktor tells him. "We should shower now, though. Care to join me?" he winks seductively, almost as if Georgi didn't just suck his dick.

Georgi is almost too quick to comply.

The shower water is hot and it roams around both their bodies, not minding that they just shared something like _that_ a few minutes ago. Viktor helps him rinse his hair out and Georgi smiles dumbly the whole time.

Georgi knows this is more of a 'I let you suck my dick once' kind of thing than a 'let's date' type of thing. Or he thinks so until Viktor kisses him again, wet and sloppy, the water still running.

"Thank you," Georgi tells him.

"Did you figure it out?" Viktor asks, voice smooth and eyes lidded as they get out of the shower.

Georgi smiles. Viktor is brightly charming, brightly innovative, brightly handsome. He could get lost on his light. He's blinding and powerful, a machine on the ice, and he feels like his toned body at eighteen makes him feel all sorts of lost.

"Yes," he nods. He's pretty sure he likes guys and girls alike, and he knows there's no problem with that.

"I'm glad," Viktor says, strong smirk on his lips as he dries off his hair and puts on casual clothes. Georgi doesn't even mind seeing his dick anymore.

When Georgi's mom asks why he got home so late, he tells her he was practicing until everyone has left.


End file.
